


Verborgen

by Nightmary



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illuminati (mentioned), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Nihilism (sort of), Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Eine nicht unbedingt ganz begreifliche Beziehung zwischen Renzo Shima und Yukio Okumura. Sie beide sind innerlich ein wenig kaputt. Und was immer sie miteinander zu beginnen haben, es ist auch nicht ganz, wie das wohl eigentlich sein sollte. Keine Ahnung, wie das zustande gekommen ist, ich wollte eigentlich nur mal ein wenig Yukio beleuchten. Ich habe das um 4 Uhr früh geschrieben und übernehme keine Verantwortung. Achtung: Spoiler für spätere Mangakapitel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung vorweg: Shima ist Shima statt Renzo, weil er mehr mit seinem Nachnamen in Zusammenhang bringt.  
> Warnung: selbstzerstörerisches und selbstverletzendes Verhalten, nihilistische Gedanken u.a.  
> Ich habe die Rechtschreibung nur einmal geprüft. Ich hoffe, das stimmt alles halbwegs.
> 
> Ich wollte eigentlich nur eine kurze Fanfiktion zu Yukio schreiben. :P

**Shima I**  
Er mag vielleicht nicht immer danach aussehen, aber Shima ist durchaus aufmerksam. Tatsächlich nimmt er vieles wahr, was andere schnell übersehen. Manchmal fragt er sich, warum er sich dazu bringen lässt, mit all diesen komplizierten, anstrengenden Menschen seine Zeit zu verbringen. Manchmal fragt er sich, wie es sein kann, dass sie alle so furchtbar blind gegenüber dem sind, was vor ihrer Nase liegt.  
  
Er ist selbst das beste Beispiel, denn ehrlich, er weiß, dass er nicht so gut ist, dass er sich nicht zumindest unbewusst etwas anmerken lässt. Wie in: Hallo, ich bin ein Spion. Hallo, ich spiele etwas vor. Hallo, ich habe euch verraten, schon bevor ihr auch nur meinen Namen gekannt habt. Naja von Konekomaru und Bon mal abgesehen. Sie kennen ihn halt schon lange. Und doch sind auch sie furchtbar, furchtbar blind und unaufmerksam.  
  
Shima sieht ihre kleinen Geheimnisse und Auseinandersetzungen und Probleme. Und er fragt sich, wieso sie nicht mehr aufeinander achten. Wieso sie schweigen und schweigen und schweigen. Welche Ironie, dass ausgerechnet er sich Gedanken über Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen macht.  
  
Als sie beisammen sitzen, schaut er von Rin und Bon (wieder mal beim Streiten) über Konekomaru, Shiemi und Izumi (jeder für sich, auch wenn sie nebeneinander sind und miteinander zu reden scheinen). Über Shura, den Wachhund (keine Bange um sie, sie hat andere Sorgen).  
  
Und er schaut zu Yukio Okumura. Das Puzzle, dessen Teile nicht zusammengehören, weil er sie durch Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle zueinander gefügt hat, um ein schöneres Bild mit ihnen zu legen. Ihr Lehrer ist möglicherweise die unauffälligste und gleichzeitig offensichtlichste Zeitbombe, die er je gekannt hat. Pflicht und Zwang und Angst und Wut und Neid und alles tief miteinander verwoben, tief in Yukio vergraben.  
  
Shima ist gut darin andere zu analysieren. Es ist viel zu leicht, den jüngeren der Zwillinge auseinander zu nehmen. Warum bemerkt keiner etwas? Weil Yukio ein Schatten neben seinem Bruder ist. Vielleicht weil er autoritär auftritt, als ein Eliteexorzist, der mehr als ein halbes Leben der stetigen Selbstverbesserung verschrieben hat. Um seinen Bruder zu schützen. Um selbst einen Beweis zu haben, der seine Existenz berechtigt. Der ihn zu Yukio macht, Einzelperson, statt Yukio, Sohn, Lehrer, Exorzist, Bruder.  
  
 **Shima II**   
Shima bemerkt durchaus wie Yukio abdriftet. Er ist zwar nicht der Einzige, aber er ist der Einzige, den Yukio nicht schnell ablenkt und loswird. Sicher, vor allem Rin, Shiemi und Shura sehen, wie er sich entfernt. Aber Rin ist ein Magnet für Probleme und hat seine eigenen Zweifel und Sorgen und Gefühle, Shiemi ist unbewusst von Yukio zu dessen Bruder geschoben worden, wie in einer verständnisvollen Geste eines potentiellen Liebesrivalen, was nicht fair sein mag, doch nur allzu leicht und schnell gegangen ist. Und Shura? Shura hat den Kopf voll genug. Und sie kennt Yukio zu gut und steht ihm zu nahe. Sie sieht mehr und übersieht doch alles, was Shima klar vor Augen hat. Warum kümmert es ihn?  
  
Warum trifft er die unnötige, allenfalls hinderliche Entscheidung, etwas zu tun, als er die Mischung aus Neid und Selbsthass wachsen sieht?  
  
Yukio ist talentiert, beharrlich und intelligent. Voller Potential. Außerdem ist er unzufrieden und unruhig. Volatil. Ob er brauchbar für die Illuminati ist? Ob sie ihn für ihre Ziele gewinnen können? Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht nein. Shima beäugt die Möglichkeit mit Nonchalance aus der Ferne. Todo ist überzeugt. Was Luzifer angeht, wer weiß das schon? Und der Rest? Na im Vergleich spielt ihre Meinung kaum eine Rolle.  
  
 **Shima III**   
Shima wacht auf, sieht sich um, und fragt sich, wie es sein kann, dass es ein Mann ist, der neben ihm liegt, obwohl er sich stets für Frauen interessiert hat. Und nie einen Hehl aus diesem Interesse gemacht hat. Sie haben wohlgemerkt nebeneinander geschlafen, miteinander, ja, aber nur in dem einfachsten Sinne des Wortes. Dass Yukio und er ein Bett teilen ist allein schon befremdlich genug. Dass er bereits zum siebten Mal nachts bei ihm ist, ist fast surreal.  
  
Er hat ihn angesprochen. Er hat sich ihm genähert und sich neben ihn gesetzt, so wie die anderen nebeneinander sitzen. Keinen hat es lange verwundert. Und tatsächlich hat es einen Unterschied gemacht. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Und...  
  
...er hat ihn überrascht und es hat ihn überrascht ihn überrascht zu haben. Wie es kommt, dass ausgerechnet Yukio, der seine Gefühle in sich einschließt und sie hortet wie ein Drache sein Gold, derjenige ist, der sich am meisten geöffnet hat, sobald Shima ihm den Raum gegeben hat, einmal all den Sprengstoff in sich zu entleeren, ist ein Rätsel.  
  
Es ist nicht so, dass Shima sagen könnte, dass er so etwas wie Begehren empfindet. Aber er kann doch eine gewisse Schönheit an Yukio finden. Und etwas Verbotenes. Er weiß nicht, was von beidem schließlich dafür sorgt, dass er sie auf diese Weise aneinander bindet. Er weiß auch nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, Yukio davon zu überzeugen, ihn danach nicht von sich zu stoßen, sondern an sich zu ziehen.  
  
Wieder fühlt er sich bestätigt darin, dass so viele Leute furchtbar blind sind. Rin hat immerhin mehrere Wochen gebraucht, Wochen, um dann doch ein wenig misstrauisch zu werden. Einer, der freilich weiß, wo der Hase im Pfeffer liegt, geht hingegen Yukio zu Shimas leichter Belustigung (er ist kein netter Mensch und er würde nicht das Gegenteil behaupten) gründlich auf die Nerven. Mephistopheles lässt Shima in Ruhe und ermahnt ihn nicht, aber mehr als einmal macht er in Shimas Anwesenheit gegenüber Yukio Anspielungen.  
  
Als sie tatsächlich im zweiten Sinne miteinander schlafen, schafft es Yukio Shima sogar zu überrumpeln. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere erstens nur allzu gern die Kontrolle abgibt und zweitens, dass sie überhaupt in diese Situation kommen. Sie beide sind eigentlich nicht aneinander sexuell interessiert. Trotzdem hält auch das sie nicht von einer Wiederholung ab.  
  
Yukio zu küssen ist außerdem irgendwie ganz gut geworden. Manchmal steckt Shima alle Wut, alle Verachtung und allen Ärger in seine Küsse und Yukio, sein Lehrer, was einfach auch ein herrliches Klischee ist (außerdem wunderbar anregend, weil Yukio sich daran stört), nimmt alles auf und hin, bis er ein Gesicht hat, das durchaus anziehend wirkt und sein Atem stockt. Dass Shima es nicht nur mag, wenn Yukios Haare verwuschelt sind, seine Augen glasig und sein Wangen gerötet, sondern auch, wenn Yukio gestresst, wütend oder traurig ist, ist sicher nicht ganz gesund. Welcher guter fester Freund mag es, wenn sein Partner fast zusammenbricht vor unterdrücktem Schmerz? Zum Glück ist er nicht sein „fester Freund“.  
  
Als Rin doch fragt, endlich, es wurde fast lästig zu warten, ist Shima offen. Vielleicht ein wenig sadistisch, denn er sagt Rin mehr, als dieser wohl gerne gewusst hätte und quält Yukio damit zusätzlich, der im Grunde vorhatte, diese Sache mit ins Grab zu nehmen. So wie einen Großteil der Gefühle, die er inzwischen teilweise Shima sehen lässt, wenn er ein wenig herumstochert.  
  
„A...aber du magst Frauen!“, stellt Rin entsetzt fest.  
  
Shima legt den Kopf schief. „Unbedingt.“ Er hatte eine ganze Sammlung von Heften und Videos zum Beweis.  
  
„Was willst du von meinem Bruder?“, fragt er später, wie ein beschützender Elternteil, dessen Tochter unerwartet verführt wurde. Ein beschützender Bruder.  
  
„Ich glaube die Große Bruder Rolle ist nicht dein Fall.“, antwortet Shima ihm. Er ist unbeeindruckt. Wenige Dinge beeindrucken ihn, und von wenigen Dingen lässt er sich wirklich einschüchtern (also in echt und abgesehen von Käfern), so gesehen sind Rins Chancen ohnehin schlecht.  
  
Yukio lässt sie freilich nicht streiten. Geschweige denn kämpfen. Dafür hinterlässt Shima zwei deutliche Kussflecken an seinem Hals und einen weiteren direkt an seinem Handgelenk. Aus keinem besonderen Grund heraus.  
  
 **Yukio I**   
Yukio bekommt mit, dass er beobachtet wird. Und dass es nicht nur Shura oder Pheles ist. Dass es Shima ist, ist einerseits verwunderlich andererseits gar kein wenig überraschend.  
  
Er weiß selbst, dass etwas daran, wie sie langsam aufeinander zu driften nicht ganz normal ist. Er weiß genau, dass es für ihn nicht normal ist, jemandem seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Wirklich zu zeigen. Offen. Er macht sich freiwillig verwundbar und, was noch viel schlimmer ist, er lässt zu, mehr als einmal, dass Shima ihn verwundet. Es ist seltsam.  
  
Es ist nicht in Ordnung, es gehört sich nicht, dass er eine solche Beziehung obendrein mit einem Schüler aufbaut, auch wenn sie im Prinzip doch Gleichaltrige sind. Es ist ganz sicher nicht in Ordnung, dass er sich an Shima zu binden beginnt, obwohl er keine echte Zuneigung für ihn in sich findet. Genauso wenig wie er solche von ihm erfährt.  
  
Shima sagt, dass seine Leberflecken irgendwann sicher dem Sternenhimmel gleichkommen werden, als sie nachts wach liegen. Manchmal schlafen sie beide nicht. Yukio spürt, wie er die Kontrolle an Shima abgibt, wenn sie zu zweit sind. Es sollte beunruhigend sein. Es ist gefährlich und nicht gut.  
  
Er lässt ihn einfach machen, wenn er ihn küsst. Nicht immer sind die Küsse nur angenehm. Yukio überlegt, ob seine Selbstverachtung groß genug ist, um sich befriedigt zu fühlen, wenn er sich schlecht fühlt. Es spielt keine echte Rolle. Überhaupt wird vieles langsam bedeutungsloser. Und schließlich... Rin braucht ihn fast gar nicht mehr. Und Yukio ist von weniger Nutzen. Und vielleicht nicht so menschlich, wie er es doch sein sollte. Ihn zerfrisst Neid und Schmerz und Wut über seine Schwäche.  
  
Er vertraut Shima nicht. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen lässt ihn den anderen noch mehr hinterfragen. Da ist ein Teil von ihm, der es gerade gut findet, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen kann. Der sich nach Chaos mehr als nach Ordnung sehnt. Dämon.  
Shima ist auch derjenige, der dafür sorgt, dass Yukios Nächte sich ändern. Seine Albträume sind nichts, das er je wirklich mitgeteilt hat. Sie sind anders, wenn er nicht allein schläft.  
  
Es ist fast ein wenig alarmierend, wie sein Geist und sein Körper auf Shima zu reagieren beginnen. Es ist nicht so, als ob er Schmetterlinge im Bauch hat, ihm die Knie weich werden oder er auf einmal an nichts als an ihn denken kann. Aber wenn Shima ihn berührt, dann fällt da etwas in ihm zusammen. Legt nicht nur seine freie Haut bloß, derer er sich in all der Bleichheit und den vielen Flecken so sehr bewusst ist.  
  
 **Yukio II**   
„Ich hasse meinen Bruder. Ich hasse ihn.“, ruft, brüllt Yukio fast in Shimas Schulter und ist dabei doch viel zu lautlos. „Ich liebe ihn noch mehr, als ich ihn hasse.“, flüstert er dann und weiß, er klingt wie als wäre das noch viel schlimmer. Wahrscheinlich wäre es leichter, wenn er ihn einfach nur hassen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre es leichter, wenn sein Bruder ihm nichts bedeuten würde. Wenn es doch nur einen von ihnen nicht geben würde.  
  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragt Shima. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ohne die Brille und mit den verklebten Augen leicht verschwommen. Und vollkommen leer. Wie eine leere Leinwand, die mit allem bemalt werden kann, aber eben doch darunter die leere Leinwand bleibt. Shima hat zwar selbst Geschwister, mehr als Yukio, wenn er nicht die ganzen Halbbrüder mitzählt, aber ihre Beziehung ist anders als die von Rin und Yukio. Zwilling, der der Teile deines Aussehens, deine Kindheit, deinen Namen, deine Eltern, deinen Geburtstag teilt.  
  
„Dir, dir ist Rin nicht vollkommen egal.“, murmelt Yukio. Was bedeutet, dass Rin durchaus signifikant für Shima ist.  
  
„Eigentlich meinte ich, was du von mir hältst.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortet er leise und vergräbt sein Gesicht wieder in Shimas Schulter. Wenn er die Augen zukneift, ist alles dunkel.  
  
Sie schweigen. Yukio antwortet nicht mit Worten, aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Shima braucht keine Worte von ihm. Und es ist nicht ganz so wichtig, wie es wohl sein sollte. Sie sind schließlich nicht ganz normal.  
  
 **Yukio III**   
Er macht die Tests. Wie immer. Wie jedes Mal. Und langsam aber sicher weiß er doch, dass sich die Ergebnisse ändern. Er sieht weg. Beschämt. Er sieht hin. Hungrig. Er nimmt ein Reagenzglas, drückt es fest, zu fest, genau richtig, und lässt den Schmerz durch sich gehen. Er gibt sich Mühe. Immer so viel Mühe. Doch er bleibt nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Yukio ist ein Fehler.  
  
Shima stellt keine Fragen. Und wenn doch, dann ist ihm oft egal, ob Yukio darauf eingeht. Also muss er nicht mit ihm darüber reden, wenn er seltsame Verletzungen an den Händen hat, die die zu lang zurückliegende letzte Mission schlecht erklären kann. Shura geht er aus dem Weg, was nicht mehr allzu schwierig ist. Yukio ist fast überzeugt, dass er es geschafft hat, eins seiner Forschungsziele zu perfektionieren: Unsichtbar werden. Zum Glück gibt es Rin, der oft jede Aufmerksamkeit, die an Yukio ginge, zu schlucken vermag.  
  
Manchmal fragt sich Yukio, wer von ihnen besser ohne den anderen dran wäre, er selbst oder Rin? Manchmal fragt er sich, warum er der Ältere sein muss, obwohl er der Jüngere ist und dann schämt er sich, denn das ist nicht ganz wahr. Es gab eine Zeit, da war Rin wirklich der Ältere. Da hat Rin ihn beschützt und sie waren sich nah. Freilich. Eine Zeit vor den Dämonen und Exorzisten.  
  
Yukio fragt sich auch, wie es sein kann, dass immer noch keiner bemerkt hat, dass er und Shima sich nachts davonstehlen, um ein gemeinsames Bett in einem der leeren Räume aufzusuchen in dem Gebäude, in dem sonst eigentlich nur Yukio und Rin sind. Er fragt sich, wie es sein kann, dass selbst Rin, der ja immerhin etwas weiß, offenbar nie weiter darüber nachgedacht hat.  
  
 **Shima IV**   
„Woah!“, ruft Konekomaru, als er den Fleck an Shimas Hals sieht. Da ist Überraschung, leichte Bewunderung und auch ein wenig Neid. Und weil Shima sieht, wie Yukio zu ihnen hinüberschaut und irritiert wirkt, zwinkert er Konekomaru zu, dem es ein wenig die Sprache verschlägt. Dann legt er einen Finger an die Lippen. „Shhh.“ Das ist ihr kleines Geheimnis.  
  
Yukio macht das sonst nicht. Er ist nicht vollkommen passiv, aber den Großteil ihrer Begegnungen eher körperlicher Natur lenkt Shima. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmacht. Am Vortag aber, da war Yukio in einer aufgebrachten Stimmung. Wenn er zwischen Selbstzweifeln, Selbsthass und Existenzängsten schwankt, kann er manchmal fast übereifrig sein.  
  
Konekomaru bemerkt nicht, wie Shima Yukios Augen sucht und wie ihr Lehrer den Mund zukneift und eine Faust ballt. Shima erwartet fast, dass er ihn rauswirft. Vielleicht sollte er ihm auch noch eine Kusshand zuwerfen.  
  
Es kümmert ihn nicht. Er hat schon immer wenig Wert auf die Welt und ihre Meinung gelegt. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie das werden konnten, was sie für den Moment sind. Was auch immer das sein mag. Seit sie es sind, kümmert ihn die Welt komischerweise noch weniger.  
  
 **Shima V**   
Die Ereignisse während der Sache mit dem Unreinen König, vielen Dank auch, Todo, für die Vorwarnung, sind die Leute um Shima ziemlich nervenaufreibend. Und wie immer sooft so irrational. Außerdem ist Yukio eine Weile lang fort und, seltsam, irgendwie ist das fast unangenehm. Huh. Als er ihn wieder in seiner Nähe, also in Reichweite, hat, ist das doch ein wenig besser. Nur diese allgemeine Anspannung bringt ihn noch um.  
  
Und, ach ja, er wird vielleicht bald in eine Lage kommen, wo klar wird, dass seine eigenen Interessen ein wenig anderweitig liegen (er ist ein Spion, gottverdammt, 100 Punkte für die Erkenntnis). Weil er es ganz treffend findet und er die, die ihn irritieren, genauso irritieren möchte, schnappt er sich Yukios Ärmel, als sie beieinander sind, zieht ihn zu sich und küsst ihn. Einfach so. Sogar mit Zunge. Und achtet darauf, dass sie auch ja bemerkt werden.  
  
Die Reaktionen sind unterschiedlich. Rin wirkt vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht, armer kleiner Bruder, Shura pfeift, es ist kein freundliches Pfeifen, und ein Gutteil der anderen ist sprachlos. Yukio ist, erwartungsgemäß wütend. Er gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Das ist die beste Reaktion von allen. Shiemi stottert irgendetwas und Izumi muss wohl auch ihren Beitrag liefern. Bon und Konekomaru sind freilich ebenfalls mit von der Partie, aber irgendwie sind sie in diesem Moment eher eine Art Rauschen im Hintergrund.  
  
„Eine Wette.“, sagt Shima einfach nur und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Involviere mich nicht in solche Dinge.“, zischt Yukio später. Er ist immer noch wütend. Wut ist etwas, das sich tief in Yukio verankert und Keime treibt. Shima hat das Privileg bekommen, dass er sich nicht mit ihm zurückhält und ihm ganz genau zeigt, dass er ihn verärgert hat. Was auch immer das zwischen ihnen ist, es beinhaltet für Yukio jedoch nicht, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Shima könnte es nicht gleichgültiger sein.  
  
 **Shima VI**   
„Wovon hast du geträumt?“, fragt er Yukio, der mit einem stummen Schrei aufgewacht ist und seine eigene größtenteils schlaflose Nacht unterbrochen hat. Er weiß, dass er einen schlechten Traum gehabt hat. Minutenlang hat er ihm zugesehen, wie er sich hin- und hergewälzt hat. Also seinen Maßstäben nach. Wirklich unruhig kann Yukio selten selbst im Schlaf sein.. Hin und her bedeutet wenige Zentimeter von einer zur anderen Seite und zurück. Bewusstlos kontrolliert sich Yukio noch mehr als im wachen Zustand. Er hätte ihn im Übrigen natürlich wecken können. Aber wozu?  
  
„Flammen.“, sagt Yukio. „Meine eigenen. Nicht so wie die von Rin.“, murmelt er, „Schwarz. Ich habe alles verbrannt. Ich habe mich selbst verbrannt. Ich habe versucht, dich zu verbrennen und du hast gelacht und eine von ihnen in die Hand genommen, zum Mund geführt und sie gegessen.“  
  
„Huh.“, sagt Shima, „Du bist total verkorkst. Ich bin echt verwundert, dass du mir das erzählst.“  
„Ich wollte es dir erzählen, sonst hätte ich es für mich behalten.“  
Er fragt nicht, warum er es ihm erzählen wollte und Yukio schläft wieder ein. Shima bleibt wach.  
  
„Schwarze Flammen, die ich esse...“, flüstert er. Er fühlt sich danach zu lachen.  
  
Die anderen sind so blind. Und mit Yukio und Shima... stimmt etwas nicht.  
  
Shima stellt sich vor, wie sie zusammen schwarze Feuer entfachen. Sie könnten alles niederbrennen. Warum nicht? Wäre das nicht eine echte Erleuchtung? Ist er nicht ein Erleuchteter?  
  
Yukio, die Zeitbombe, tickt in die Dunkelheit. Tick. Tack.


End file.
